


Decadent

by Hidge



Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A little fluffy, Alternate Universe, Artists and Lawyers, F/F, Minor Drug Use, Only smut really, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vacation, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidge/pseuds/Hidge
Summary: Tobin wants to take Christen on vacation - a sexy Caribbean vacation.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819459
Comments: 48
Kudos: 225





	Decadent

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fire and Ice piece! I love this universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Baby?”

Christen hummed in acknowledgement as Tobin threw an arm around her shoulders as they sat up in bed. She was focused on the book in her hands while it seemed that Tobin was becoming increasingly focused on her. There was a kiss on her shoulder, and then another on her neck before Tobin spoke again.

“I want to take you on vacation.”

That got Christen’s attention.

She dogeared her page and pushed her glasses farther up her nose before she laid the novel on the bedside table and cuddled up to her girlfriend. “Vacation?” She repeated curiously.

This time Tobin hummed before she kissed her neck again. “Yeah, vacation. Somewhere where you won’t have to answer your phone and we spend all day swimming and eating, drinking and making love.”

She finished her description with a purposeful nip to Christen’s earlobe and it made the lawyer shiver. “I can’t remember the last time I really had a vacation,” she said absentmindedly.

“I know,” Tobin whispered, “it’s hard to tear you away from the office even for a holiday weekend. But I just sold a big painting and I want to take you on a sexy vacation.” She shifted to wrap both of her arms around Christen’s waist and pull her back against her chest. “What do you think about that?”

Christen grinned to herself as she pretended to ponder the question. Impatient fingers digging into her ribs finally forced her to speak, after a string of giggles.

“I think that you’re too good to me.”

Tobin was the kind of girlfriend that cooked romantic dinners, gave her flowers for no reason, and spoiled her with Manolo Blahniks.

And now she wanted to take her on a lavish vacation. It was _so_ Tobin, and so appealing.

Tobin argued with a husky whisper in her ear. “I think I’m the perfect amount of good to you. I love you, so I love doing things for you. I love giving gifts. It’s my love language.”

“Yeah, you do love giving,” Christen laughed. “Even Morena knows that.”

“So what do you think?” Tobin asked again as she trailed a finger along Christen’s jaw.

“I think it sounds amazing, I’m just not sure it’s practical.”

“Not practical how?” Tobin questioned softly. “You’re your own boss?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “but we’re so busy, and our clients feel comfortable when they know I’m available.”

She sighed again, this time because Tobin started to nibble on the sensitive part of her neck. “You know that Becky and Crystal can handle it.” She groaned and started to squirm as Tobin’s tongue moved over the spot her teeth had just been. “My beautiful, little control freak,” the artist teased.

Christen rolled her eyes. “I just like making sure that things are always up to my standards.”

Tobin chuckled against her skin. “And Becky and Crystal know that.”

“I’ll discuss it with them,” Christen finally conceded.

Tobin pumped her fist in victory. “Sweet.”

“Pressy! Go on vacation with your hot girlfriend!” Crystal exclaimed in disbelief. “Why are we even having this conversation?”

“Well, I—”

Christen was interrupted by Becky’s no nonsense expression and tone. “Christen, when was the last time you went on a real vacation?”

She thoughtfully tapped her nose with her index finger. “That time I went to Mexico with Channing I think.”

“I can’t even remember when that was!”

“Before I started here,” Andi piped in.

Christen levelled her fellow Stanford grad with an unimpressed look. “Why is my vacation schedule under scrutiny all of a sudden?”

“Because your hot girlfriend wants to sex you up in another country,” Crystal answered matter-of-factly. “And I think that deserves a thorough conversation.”

Becky hummed in agreement as she cradled her coffee mug. “You better not come back with any tan lines.”

Christen supposed that it was settled then as her co-workers chattered around her about what they wanted her to do on the upcoming vacation.

Nevertheless, she carried home the news to Tobin with a smile.

She walked into Tobin’s beach house and found the artist watching Netflix on the living room sofa, with Morena lying by her feet.

“Are you watching _Scandal_?” She asked with a laugh as she curled into Tobin’s side.

“Yeah,” Tobin chuckled. “This is what you do, right? Walk around in heels, looking all serious, and then say, ‘it’s handled’ after you make some phone calls.”

She playfully smacked Tobin’s abdomen and grumbled to herself. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Kerry Washington sure is a looker though,” Tobin added teasingly.

Christen smacked her again and nipped at the corner of her jaw. “Behave, or I won’t let you take me on vacation.”

Christen watched Tobin’s eyebrows raise before she turned her body to face her. “It’s a done deal?” She asked. “You wanna go?”

The lawyer nodded with a grin. “I wanna go and it seemed that everyone else was all too ready to get rid of me.”

“Awesome. Would it be cool if I planned it?”

“What do you mean?” Christen asked apprehensively.

“I’ll plan it,” Tobin grinned lazily. “And you’ll just be along for the ride.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Tobin.”

Tobin laughed and stood up. She placed a kiss on the top of her head before she murmured, “My beautiful, little control freak.”

“Going along for the ride” meant that Christen knew very few details of their vacation. She knew their flight details. She knew that they were going to Martinique, a French territory in the Caribbean, and that Tobin had rented a boat.

And that was about it. It was killing her not to know their day-to-day itinerary.

They were staying outside the capital city, and after a fairly pleasant flight, Christen was happy to walk into the cozy beach house that would be theirs for the next week. She slowly walked through the house, into the bedroom, and onto the balcony that overlooked beautiful white sand.

“What do you think now that we’re here?” Tobin asked softly from behind her. “Still wish you had planned it?”

“I think it’s beautiful,” she answered as Tobin’s arms slipped around her. She turned her head and gave her girlfriend a playfully loud kiss on the cheek. “You did good, kid.”

Tobin laughed, “I’m glad someone with your planning expertise approves.”

They relaxed for a few hours, even getting a nap in, before they went out to dinner at a gorgeous restaurant that had a dance floor and a live band. She and Tobin went out to eat quite a bit in LA, it was definitely their favourite thing to do on date nights. They liked trying new restaurants and revisiting old favourites, so they had been to quite a number of restaurants, but Christen was sure she had never been anywhere like this before. The cuisine was traditional French mixed with fresh Caribbean seafood and flavours. Everything was delicious, from the drinks to the dessert. 

Equally delicious was Tobin speaking fluent French to their waiter. The artist’s time in Paris had served her well and Christen couldn’t stop herself from running her fingers along Tobin’s forearm every time she spoke the foreign language.

When they made their way back to the house, their feet were sore from dancing and they were just a little drunk from the rum punch – ‘ti punch, Christen was pretty sure the waiter had called it with a smile.

Christen laid back on the bed with closed eyes and a contented smile and Tobin bounced on the mattress next to her with, what she imagined, was a big grin.

“Look what I got.”

Christen cracked one eye open and zeroed in on Tobin’s playful expression before her eyes moved to the baggie that she was holding. “And where did you get that?” She asked referring to the three joints in the plastic bag.

“The waiter,” Tobin laughed.

The artist settled on the bed next to her, both lying on their backs, and proceeded to take one joint out of the bag and light it with the lighter that she always had on her. She admired the way that Tobin’s lips and chest moved as she inhaled and exhaled.

“Somehow, you make smoking look appealing,” Christen commented.

“You wanna try?” She asked as she held the joint out to her.

“You know I’ve never. California born and bred and I’ve never smoked weed. What a contradiction,” she joked.

Tobin laughed along with her and took another drag. “You’re on vacation, and I have an idea if you want to try.”

Christen slowly propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Tobin with an open expression. She was on vacation. Tobin accepted her invitation and brought the joint to her lips once again and took a significantly shorter inhale this time. Then she leaned in and placed her free hand on Christen’s jaw, coaxing her mouth open. The free-spirited artist subtly tilted her head, covered Christen’s mouth with her own, and carefully billowed the smoke into her lungs. Christen reflexively closed her eyes and reached out to grip whatever part of Tobin she could reach. 

Christen coughed before she started to laugh. “That was kinda nice,” she admitted.

A grin took over Tobin’s face before she did it again.

That night they learned that Christen got rather giggly when she was high. They laughed and kissed, and rolled around on the bed, until they fell asleep.

“I wish we could FaceTime Morena,” was the last thought uttered by either of them.

“Good morning,” an unfamiliar voice called.

Christen raised her gaze from the book she was reading and looked up at the stranger standing in front of her. “Good morning,” she returned with a small smile. Whoever he was, he was quite handsome. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and his muscular body was dripping with sweat, which was easy to see with his shirt tucked into the waistband of his shorts.

“All alone?” He questioned softly.

She shook her head. “My girlfriend is gone for a run.”

She briefly wondered if he was one of those people that thought women used ‘girlfriend’ as a heterosexually trendy term.

“Ah,” he smiled, “then I probably passed them. Can I sit while I catch my breath?” She nodded and closed the book in front of her. He sat down next to her in the sand, noticeably close. “What are you reading?”

“Glennon Doyle.”

“I’m Jake, by the way,” he spoke as he offered his hand.

She took his hand and responded politely, “Christen.”

They lapsed into easy, trivial conversation until they heard the pounding of feet against the sand. There stood Tobin in front of them looking so devastatingly sexy in tight shorts that showed off strong, muscular thighs and calves, and a sports bra that showed off tight, chiseled abs. Her long hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail, half-bun and her sweat glimmered in the sun. 

“You found company,” the artist stated with a smile as she wiped her brow.

“Tobin, this is Jake,” she introduced. “He was also running on the beach this morning.”

They shook hands before Tobin sat on her other side. Tobin naturally, ever so casually, placed a hand on the inside of her thigh and the entire tone of the interaction changed. They made polite conversation for several minutes, about the area and running, and then Jake made a gracious, but awkward, exit. 

Once he was out of earshot, Tobin’s grip on her leg tightened and she pressed her mouth against her ear. “He wants to fuck you,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Christen turned towards her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Then you have something in common besides running.”

Tobin laughed and pulled her in for a proper kiss. “Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning,” she spoke against her girlfriend’s lips. She couldn’t help herself from running her hands over broad shoulders and then down Tobin’s chest, to her abdomen. Her skin was slick and warm from the sun, and she really was beginning to feel rather horny with all of this wining, dining, and dancing.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to take a quick shower before I join you out here.”

“Wait. I’m coming with you.” Tobin looked at her with an inquisitively cocked eyebrow. “Well, I’m really horny now,” she explained seriously.

Tobin chuckled and wasted little time before picking her up off of the beach and throwing her over her shoulder.

“Wait, Tobs,” she giggled as they moved towards their rented beach house. “My towel and my book!”

“Right.” Tobin raced back to the space that she had been occupying and snatched her towel and novel off the ground.

Tobin carried her all the way to the bathroom, and only set her down on her feet when the water was running. She stripped off her running clothes and lured Christen into the shower with just a smile.

“You are unfairly sexy when you look that cocky,” Christen commented with a hand on her hip.

All muscle-y and ripple-y.

She continued to grin as she murmured, “Get over here, baby.”

Christen paused for a fraction of a second before she undressed and stepped into the waterfall shower. She tilted her head up towards the steady stream of water and wrapped her arms tightly around Tobin’s waist, pressing their bodies together.

“That thing on the beach didn’t even make you a teeny tiny bit jealous?” She questioned curiously as she kissed Tobin’s chin.

“No,” Tobin chuckled.

Christen almost pouted and Tobin was quick to respond with a kiss.

“I have no reason to be jealous,” she elaborated. “I know that you’re beautiful and intelligent, and successful, and people see you and want to be with you. I get that. But I’m your one and only, and you’re mine.”

“Wow. That was sweet.”

“I’m sweet,” she retorted defensively.

Christen laughed and soothingly ran her hands along Tobin’s back. “I know. I know you are, baby. I just meant I wasn’t expecting it just now. You are very sweet and very sexy.”

And to show Tobin just how sweet and sexy she thought she was, she kissed down her torso until she was on her knees. All too eager to please.

“Oh, shit, baby girl.”

She nibbled on Tobin’s beautiful hipbones and listened to some of her favourite sounds. She took her time exploring, and teasing, until a hand on the back of her head guided her firmly between the legs. She chuckled at Tobin’s action, the sound surely reverberating against the sensitive flesh. She didn’t think that she was half as good at giving head as her girlfriend, but she knew how to get the job done. More importantly, she knew exactly what Tobin liked.

“Chris,” she gritted out. “Fuck, baby.”

Christen laughed again and playfully flicked her tongue.

Over the next few days, they made sure that they got their fill of eating, drinking, lying on the beach, and each other. They also swam and hiked. Tobin was eager to evaluate the waves, so she surfed and Christen tanned. They went to the local markets and art galleries, all leading up to the final days of their vacation – where they would be getting on a boat.

Tobin escorted her onto the large catamaran with a grin of childlike excitement. She greeted the crew of two like they were old friends and then showed Christen to an area of the boat where they could lie and suntan, and enjoy the view.

Tobin settled on the deck, with her hands behind her, and then asked with a pleased grin. “So, what do you think, babe?”

Christen looked around at blue, cloudless sky, and even bluer water, and only one response was truthful. “It’s beautiful.”

She didn’t need any encouragement to strip down to her red bikini when the boat started to pull away from the dock. Tobin eagerly applied her sunscreen, whispering dirty things in her ear the entire time.

“Behave,” Christen warned, “I don’t want to give those two guys a show.”

Tobin chuckled against her ear, hot and breathy. “I’m just holding you, baby,” she said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Christen accepted that answer and leaned back against Tobin’s chest. Tobin, who was already in board shorts and a black bikini top, felt warm and strong. They sat in a comfortable silence while they enjoyed their boat ride and the surrounding scenery.

When the boat anchored, Tobin was eager to get in the water. With her natural, insane athleticism, she dove off the side of the catamaran with a flourish while Christen jumped with a squeal and a little less grace. 

But it was totally worth it when Tobin lifted her into her arms and brushed her wet hair away from her face. She was sure that she would never fully comprehend how her girlfriend was the perfect combination of sexy, playful, and sweet. It always made her feel overwhelmed, sometimes in ways that made her touchy and affectionate and sometimes in ways that made her quiet and thoughtful.

Swimming in crystal clear Caribbean waters with Tobin was definitely worth time away from the office.

There was a room below deck that was one of the nicest master bedrooms that Christen had ever seen and Tobin told her that was where they would be spending the night, and the crew’s quarters were in the other hull – so they had their privacy.

While towel drying her hair, Christen walked below deck to get a fresh change of clothes. As she tugged on the string tying the bikini across her back and pulled, a voice called from the doorway.

“Can I help you?” 

She tossed her bikini top aside and looked at her girlfriend coyly over her shoulder. Tobin looked gorgeous casually leaning against the doorframe in her stylish white shorts and a plaid shirt partially unbuttoned, which she had carelessly thrown on when she had gotten out of the ocean. “I think I can take care of undressing myself,” she teased. She leaned down and slowly reached for the t-shirt lying on the bed.

Tobin hummed and slowly approached her. She chuckled, because she was not at all surprised when a nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck and arms slipped around her waist. “But maybe you can use an extra hand.”

The artist pressed a hot, open mouth kiss just below her ear as she snaked her hands up to cup Christen’s modest, naked breasts. She raised an arm to wrap around Tobin’s neck and then she tangled her fingers in still damp hair. “Yeah,” she gasped, “you’re being really helpful.”

Tobin continued to kiss down her neck as she spoke. “I knew I would be.”

She laughed before the sound involuntarily turned into a moan and she tugged on the hair between her fingers just a little. God, she loved Tobin’s hands. They were firm yet soft, and so talented. She faintly remembered when she had slept with guys that were just so handsy and grabby, like they had never really touched a woman before, just turning knobs on a radio dial or something. She was thankful that she never had to experience anything like that ever again.

She moaned again as Tobin massaged her breasts with the perfect amount of force. Her girlfriend knew exactly when to be a bit more rough, when to tug on her nipples with a teasing pull. She turned her head to guide Tobin into a kiss at the same time that the artist softly brushed her thumbs over the hardening nipples.

“I had a great time today, Tobin. Thank you for this whole trip.”

Tobin smiled happily before they kissed again. “You are welcome.” She brushed the frizzing curls to one side and returned her attention to Christen’s neck. “Let’s move to the bed?”

“Yeah,” she exhaled wantonly.

Tobin spun her around and lifted her into those toned arms so that she could be deposited on the bed. She comfortably settled on her back, her hair spread out on the white pillows, and Tobin moved skilfully on top of her, cradled between her hips. Christen’s fingers moved through Tobin’s light brown hair while her other hand trailed down the back of her neck. They took minutes to just enjoy kissing before things got more heated. Tobin always kissed her all patient and sweet, but hot and eager at the same time. The kind of kissing that allowed her to enjoy and crave the act itself, but always left the promise of so much more. 

“Do you like that, baby?” Tobin asked with a mischievous grin after dipping her head and dragging her teeth across Christen’s collarbone.

“Yes.”

Tobin’s brown eyes practically twinkled with glee. “Can I bite you, Chris? Leave a mark? Let everyone know you’re mine,” she added huskily as she ran a thumb along the prominent bones. “I know you want everyone to know.”

She rolled her eyes at the same time that a thrill ran through her. Tobin’s possessive side turned her on, a lot, and, of course, she had a possessive side of her own. She didn’t verbally answer the question, but she placed a firm hand on the back of Tobin’s neck and held her against her chest. That response seemed more than good enough. 

The artist groaned before she bit the skin above her left breast. In response, Christen tossed her head back with a squeal.

When Tobin was satisfied, she gave the skin one final lap with her tongue and raised her head with a proud grin. “You are so beautiful,” she purred. “I could just look at you all day.” 

Both of her hands moved to the back of Tobin’s neck again and firmly guided her into a kiss. “Tobin,” she rasped, “make me come so hard I forget my own name.”

“Fuck, babe,” Tobin groaned, “I want to fuck you into the middle of next week.”

She whined, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s broad shoulders, and eagerly bucked her hips. “Please. Yes, please. Take your clothes off.”

“I’ll be right back,” Tobin murmured through a kiss.

While Tobin was gone, Christen wriggled out of her bikini bottoms and turned down the bed. She slipped underneath the covers and patiently waited with the soft sheets brushing against her bare, recently sun kissed skin.

Tobin finally returned with the button-down falling off her shoulders, but nothing underneath, and their strap-on fastened around her hips. It was such a perfectly hot, stereotypically gay image.

“If I took a picture of you right now, you could make a lot of money,” she teased.

Tobin grinned and casually shrugged her shoulders.

“You look so hot,” Christen continued with a lick of her lips. 

Tobin, almost like she was putting on a show, slowly discarded her shirt and tossed it aside. She was also slow to join her in the bed, but Christen immediately wrapped her legs around her waist to pull her closer. She slowly ran her hands down Tobin’s back until they were cupping her ass.

“I’m ready for your cock. I want it inside me.”

Tobin growled at her words and set to work on kissing her neck and collarbone. “You are _the sexiest_ woman.”

She moaned as Tobin’s mouth dropped to her breasts, creating suction around a nipple. “I’m serious, Tobs. Just fuck me already. I’m so wet.”

The artist just looked up at her with a playful grin. “Patience, love.” She squirmed stubbornly and Tobin responded by holding her down by the hips. “Christen,” she growled. “Stop.”

She bit down on her bottom lip as she whispered, “Make me.”

And she knew exactly what she was in for when she challenged Tobin like that in bed.

Tobin practically glared at her before she dove between her legs. Christen arched and moaned, loudly, as Tobin faintly touched her clit with her tongue before lapping at her. 

Relentlessly. 

It was far from sweet, and Tobin pulled an orgasm out of her quickly. She didn’t have any time to breathe or recuperate because she was promptly flipped over onto her stomach and pulled onto all fours. She groaned low, from the back of her throat, and forced out a sound that somewhat resembled Tobin’s name.

“You like that don’t you, baby?” Tobin rasped in her ear as she rubbed her hand between her legs. “Of course you do.”

“Tobin,” she whimpered.

Tobin responded with a smack to her ass that made her yelp and push back into the touch. “Be a good girl for me and I’ll let you come again.”

Christen nodded and her head was abruptly pulled back with a contrasting gentle tug of her hair.

“What was that?” Tobin questioned.

“Please, baby,” she answered.

“That’s a good girl,” Tobin responded sweetly. “So gorgeous. Let me take care of you.”

Tobin kissed down the entire length of her spine before she slowly, agonizingly, pushed Christen’s favourite toy inside of her. Tobin’s grip on her hips was steady, and she sought out the pleasure points on her body like her life depended on it. Fingers between her legs, on her nipples, in her hair. All while Tobin’s mouth nibbled her jaw and whispered in her ear, alternating between gauging her level of enjoyment and turning her on with dirty, teasing statements.

And it was _so_ good that she came three times.

Christen felt Tobin shaking above her and she managed to feel rather self-satisfied about the fact that Tobin was orgasming as well. (Despite the fact that she could barely catch a breath, had no control over any of her limbs, and could barely string together a coherent thought.)

When they collapsed onto the mattress on their sides, she sought out Tobin’s mouth for a hungry kiss. Her wonderful girlfriend immediately grabbed her hand to entwine their fingers and further the intimacy between them. 

She was also happy that Tobin appeared to be just as spent of energy.

“Wow,” she whispered. “That was incredible.”

Tobin leaned in and ran her nose along her jaw. “Yeah, it was,” she whispered back. “You’re so beautiful, Chris.”

The lawyer squeezed their joined hands and cuddled further into the incredibly athletic body lying next to hers. She slowly worked her other hand into Tobin’s hair and started to massage her scalp. “You fuck me so good, babe. I love you so much.”

She started to kiss Tobin as she hurriedly unfastened the strap-on and pushed it down her legs.

“Chris,” Tobin began to gasp, “I wanna have you on the top deck, in the sun, in the open air.”

“After,” Christen assured her. “After I make you come again.”

And they did make love on the top deck of the catamaran, completely naked, while the two crew members were scuba diving.

Christen took the opportunity afterwards to sunbathe in her birthday suit. Becky had warned her about tan lines.


End file.
